Juste un autre jour
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Bellamy avait toujours été là. Qu'importe la crise qu'elle traversait, que ce soit de la mort de Wells à l'arrivée du reste de l'Arche sur Terre, il était toujours là pour elle, l'aidant à gérer ses émotions en la rassurant ou en la combattant...
1. Wells

**C'était censé être un one-shot, mais ****finalement j'ai décidé de transformer cela en une série de drabble de moins de 2000 mots, détaillant l'évolution du duo Clarke/Bellamy à travers chaque drame ou événements importants qui les touchent. ****J'espère que vous aimerez :D**

* * *

><p>Wells était mort et Clarke était triste.<p>

Elle venait tout juste de retrouver son meilleur ami, après plusieurs mois a lui reprocher la mort de son père, alors que le véritable coupable était sa mère. Elle s'en voulait tellement maintenant. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas détesté, si seulement elle avait profité de sa compagnie alors qu'il était toujours vivant, au lieu de le haïr parce qu'il était plus facile de penser qu'il était celui qui avait dénoncé son père auprès de Jaha, que sa mère.

Quand Clarke avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était réfugié de l'autre côté du mur. Qu'importe si les Terriens venaient l'enlevée ou la tuée, pour le moment, elle voulait juste trouvée un endroit où pleurer, seule et sans public. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait renvoyée Finn au camp malgré qu'il avait insisté pour la suivre afin de la "protéger". Il n'avait pas compris que la chose qui blesse le plus ce n'est pas la douleur physique, mais la douleur psychologique qu'elle endurait à chaque fois qu'elle perdait quelqu'un.

D'abord son père, puis son meilleur ami...Elle allait commencer par penser qu'elle était maudite. Après avoir marché pendant près d'une demie-heure, s'enfonçant droit vers le cœur de la forêt, elle pensait qu'elle était assez loin du camp pour se laisser aller. Clarke s'était assise sur la première souche d'arbre qu'elle avait trouvé, et elle décida d'arrêter de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que la mort de Wells l'avait touchée, mais elle ignorait alors jusqu'à quel point.

Ses yeux étaient embuées de larmes, mais à la minute où elle repensa à lui, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par ses pleurs silencieux. Elle sentait son visage brûlé, ses paupières se gonflées et son nez qui était sur le point de couler.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, et elle se sentait toujours aussi vide à l'intérieur, la seule différence était que malgré le faite qu'elle sanglotait et tremblait toujours, les larmes ne coulaient plus, ces yeux, à présent secs et irrités.

-Clarke? L'avait interrogé une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.  
>Elle avait bondit sur ses pieds, s'égratignant son bras contre l'écorce de la souche de l'arbre, puis elle s'était mit dos à la personne qui venait d'arrivée.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? avait-t-elle crier, non pas de rage, mais parce que cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle avait entendue des brindilles, des feuilles séchées et des branches d'arbre craquées en sa direction, se doutant qu'il venait vers elle.

-Bellamy. Si tu t'approches encore plus de moi, je te promets que tu passeras le plus horrible moment de toute ta vie, menaça Clarke.

Elle ne le pensait pas, mais elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer; ils commençaient à peine à faire des efforts pour essayer de co-diriger les 100 ensemble, s'il la voyait aussi faible, juste à cause d'une mort, qu'importe que ce soit celle de son ancien/nouveau meilleur ami, il n'allait jamais pouvoir la respecter. La pensant sûrement trop fragile pour prendre les bonnes décisions lors des choix difficiles.

-Est-ce que c'est une menace, Princesse?

Comment pouvait-elle paraître convaincante, si elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que pleurer?

Elle avait ressentit le souffle chaud de Bellamy qui lui caressait la peau et avait senti les poils de sa nuque se dresser. Elle avait essayé d'arrêter de sangloter lorsqu'elle avait deviné la présence de son corps juste derrière le sien. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions juste comme ça, et elle n'avait pas tarder à baisser la tête, tremblante de désespoir et de honte.

Elle ne comptait pas le temps qui passait, mais cella devait bien faire plusieurs minutes maintenant que Bellamy et elle était debout l'un derrière l'autre, en silence. Elle, pleurant et gênée de montrer ses faiblesses, lui, se tenant juste derrière elle pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas tout seule et ne sachant pas s'il devait la réconforter. Ils étaient restés dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide de se retourner vers lui, levant la tête lentement.

Les traits du visage de Bellamy n'étaient pas durs ou neutres comme d'habitude, mais compatissants, alors qu'ils découvraient les larmes d'une Clarke prête a se dévoiler à la personne qu'elle considérait comme son ennemi le plus dangereux au sein de leur petit groupe.

-C'est stupide, mais...avait murmuré Clarke. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporté une autre journée avec cette peine.

Bellamy n'avait pas bougé, ni fait de geste pour la réconforter car il ne se sentait pas assez proche d'elle pour ça, néanmoins, il avait décide de l'aider à encaisser le choc, ou du moins essayer.

-Clarke. Notre position de leader nous force à serrer les dents et à être fort pour presque une centaine d'autre personnes...

Elle qui avait cru qu'il allait l'aider à se sentir mieux, alors qu'en fait, il ne faisait que lui donner une leçon.

-...Mais c'est normal de craquer de temps en temps.

Ils se regardaient droits dans le blanc des yeux, lui dans une position dominante sur elle à cause de sa grande taille, elle se sentant toute petit par rapport à lui.

-Je sais comment tu te sens en ce moment, aussi bien que je sais que rien de ce que personne puisse dire ou faire te fera te sentir mieux. La seule chose qu'il te faut c'est du temps.

-Et si je ne peux pas attendre? Si je dois m'en débarrasser maintenant parce que sinon, je risque de me mettre moi-même en danger?

-Alors dis-toi que tu dois encore tenir 24 heures, et que dans 24 heures, tout iras mieux.

-Mais c'est faux...

-Encore un autre jour, Clarke. Un jour à prétendre que tu vas bien et que les choses sont sous contrôles. C'est tout ce que tu dois tenir. Un autre jour.

Bellamy avait fait quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourné et de partir, sans un autre regard pour Clarke, disparaissant derrière la faune et la flore de la forêt.

"Encore un autre jour" avait-elle pensé. Cela ne devrait pas être si dur de faire semblant d'aller bien pendant juste un autre jour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre dans quelques jours...<strong>_


	2. Charlotte

**Ma petite note:** Alors pour ce 2ème chapitre, je me suis orientée vers le sentiment de la colère. J espere que cela vous plaira :D

* * *

><p>Charlotte était morte. Murphy était banni. Le camp était divisé. Et tout était de sa faute. Enfin, en partie car elle n'était pas celle qui avait tuée Wells pour arrêter de faire des cauchemars, mais celle qui avait menée à la pendaison de Murphy, forçant Charlotte à se révéler sous son plus mauvais visage devant l'ensemble des 100 et en déclenchant une chasse à l'homme furieusement menée par Murphy, dont Charlotte avait finie par faire les frais. Et même si Charlotte le méritait, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabilisée.<p>

Clarke était en colère. Contre elle, ses actions, Bellamy qui l'avait laissé déclencher ce bordel sans essayer de l'arrêter autant qu'il aurait fallu, et de nouveau contre elle pour essayer de blâmer Bellamy de ses propres fautes.

Mais le pire, c'est que par-dessus cette rage, se cachait toujours la même souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille, lorsqu'elle avait perdu Wells. Et dire qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour penser que Bellamy avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que tout irait mieux demain. Pire encore, elle l'avait crût lui, au lieu de Finn et de ses discours moralisateurs sur comment faire son deuil, ainsi que les étapes à suivre. Cela avait été la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre; comme si elle était dans le déni! Wells était mort, point à la ligne. Et elle était triste, point à la ligne.

Comme la dernière fois, Clarke s'était dirigée tout droit dans la forêt, espérant pouvoir se retrouver seule, loin de toute l'agitation et des tensions qui régnaient dans le camp. Elle ne s'était pas demander si elle aurait du rester là-bas pour essayer de calmer le jeu, préférant être égoïste pour une fois. Elle avait marché pour essayer de calmer sa fureur, mais sans succès; et pour une des premières fois dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de frapper quelque chose.

Clarke n'était pas de nature violente -au contraire, elle était même plutôt optimiste- mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. La sensation de s'étouffer avec ses émotions était trop forte après avoir passé de longs mois dans le silence et dans la lassitude de sa cellule, elle n'était pas prête à se sentir vivre autant en moins d'une semaine. Tout d'abord il y avait eu la peur de mourir sur Terre, puis l'émerveillement devant ce qui était avant la maison de ces ancêtres et le paysage dont elle avait toujours rêvée, ainsi que la sensation de terreur et d'insécurité à la vue de Jasper transpercé par une lance. Sans parler de Bellamy, qui avait étendue son règne à tout le camp avant de la laisser régner avec lui en écoutant ses conseils, sans pour autant les approuvés. Depuis qu'elle avait aidé Atom à trouvé la paix sans souffrir suite à un brouillard d'acide, alors que lui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée de simplement tué ce qu'on pouvait comparer à la main du roi, ce dernier étant Bellamy, une sorte de respect semblait s'être installé entre eux deux. Puis il y avait une cette chose avec Finn. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle était sure d'une chose; ce n'était pas ce à quoi l'amour devait normallement ressembler. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à encaisser les évenements et Finn semblait etre celui qui était là pour elle. De plus, la peur de mourir lui faisait faire accélérer les choses entre eux deux, choses qu'elle ne serrait même pas sur de ressentir s'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur l'Arche.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Clarke était retombée sur la même petite clairière que la dernière fois, avec l'exacte même souche d'arbre sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour pleurer.

Clarke avait ramassé une branche de bois plutôt épaisse avant de placer ses mains de chaque côté du morceau épais et de le craquer en deux sous l'impulsion de la colère. Après s'être acharnée sur plusieurs autres branches, elle avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Qu'importe si elle risquait une fracture du poignet ou du cartilage de ses phalanges, elle en avait besoin...

Elle avait lancé son poing contre le tronc d'un des arbres aux alentours, entendant un craquement venant de sa main lorsque sa chair avait heurté l'écorce.

-Merde! Elle avait hurlé en secouant son poignet à cause de la douleur...

-Oh, princesse...Pour une fille intelligente, tu agis comme une idiote.

Clarke s'était retournée, se figeant au son de la voix de Bellamy. Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de la suivre à chaque fois qu'elle quittait le camp?

-Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fais là cette fois?

-Je ne pouvais pas risqué un autre suicide ce soir, avait rétorqué Bellamy d'une voie sombre.

Le sang de Clarke semblait avoir arrêter de circuler dans ses veines, puis elle avait vu rouge. Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une plaisanterie en se référant au sacrifice de Charlotte? Elle qui avait sauté dans le vide pour lui sauvé sa vie alors que Murphy tenait son couteau sous sa gorge, offerte à sa lame tranchante. Elle, qui malgré ses fautes impardonnables, faisait partie des 100.

-Est-ce-que tout ça c'est un jeu pour toi? Avait demandé Clarke, sa voix tremblante et à la limite du cri.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui dangereusement, si près que leur nez se touchaient presque. Clarke aurait d'abord pensé à baissé son regard et serré les poings, mais elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à essayer de maintenir une bonne relation. Elle voulait juste qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux, et qu'il voit le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour lui à l'instant présent.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce regard , princesse?

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est un jeu? Une sorte de partie d'échec où tu serrais le roi et nous autre tes pauvres petits pions?

Bellamy n'avait pas répondu. Lors de leur premier jour,il le pensait vraiment. Mais maintenant...Dès l'instant où il avait réalisé qu'ils tenaient à la liberté juste autant que lui, il avait commencé à les considérés comme des alliés. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si différent qu'eux,malgré ses quelques années de plus.

-Devine-quoi, _Bellamy,_ je peux jouer à ce jeu aussi bien que toi.

-Vraiment? Avait-il répondu. Toi? La gentille petite princesse de l'Arche? Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas faire.

Un éclair d'incompréhension avait frappé Clarke; pourquoi Bellamy agissait comme cela? Pourquoi il était si agressif? Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait obligé de montrer sa force devant elle pour faire comme si sa colère à elle n'était rien par rapport à la sienne? Était-ce parce que la mort de Charlotte l'avait plus affecté que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre? Clarke ne pouvait pas omettre cette possibilité, mais sans quelle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle pensait toujours que c'était autre chose.

-Tu n'agis que comme un docteur Clarke. Pas comme un soldat comme le reste d'entre nous. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je peux me battre!

-Mais tu ne le veux pas…

Qui est-ce-qu'il pensait être pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait ou pas? S'il pensait la connaître, il allait être très vite déçu.

Clarke avait décoché son poing pour le frapper en plein ventre. Mais sa colère ne fit que décupler lorsqu'il n'eut qu'un petit rictus de douleur sur ses lèvres. Ne ressentait-il donc pas la douleur? Elle s'était éloignée de lui pour prendre son élan et balancer toute la force de son nouveau coup dans son visage. Manque de chance,il avait intercepté son poignet.

-C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire?

Clarke avait remonté un de ses genoux, frappant directement dans son entrejambe. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible quand il se tordit en deux.

«Putain, Clarke...» il avait pensé intérieurement, serrant les dents,mais encaissant le coup. Il savait que le seul moyen pour elle de se calmer, c'était de laisser sa colère s'exprimer librement. Il s'était redressé calmement, le visage le plus impassible possible,et arquant un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'elle devrait vraiment faire des efforts si elle tenait à le blesser.

Elle était repartit à la charge, plusieurs fois, et il l'avait laissé faire à autant de reprises que nécessaire. Quand enfin, elle lui semblait à bout de force, essoufflée et prête à abandonnée son combat, elle ouvrit la bouche:

-Tu avais dit que je ne devais tenir qu'un jour de plus. Ça y est...J'ai tenu...Et maintenant quoi, Bellamy ?

Il savait que c'était le bon moment pour la calmer, après tout, elle était la seule à pouvoir distinguer une fracture d'une foulure, la seule à pouvoir essayer d'opérer un des leurs gravement blessé et avec encore l'objet de la cause de l'accident coincé en lui. Remarquant que sa colère laissait place à une sorte de mélancolie, à peine dissimulé, Bellamy lui avait répéter ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit hier:

-Encore un jour, Clarke. Encore...

-Tu l'as déjà dit hier! L'avait-elle interrompu, l'once de colère dans sa voix toujours présente.

-Et je le redirais demain, avait-il conclut, mettant fin à leur conversation d'un ton catégorique.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, toute la colère en elle continuait de s'évanouir doucement en même temps que la tension entre eux se dissipait.

Puis il avait tourné les talons, sans rien dire d'autre, la laissant une nouvelle fois seule, en tête à tête avec elle-même. Alors qu'elle priait pour que cela ne devienne pas une manie, elle avait vite repensé à ces dernières minutes: tout lui paraissait clair maintenant. Il avait fait exprès de la mettre en colère afin qu'elle se défoule sur lui plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre, car lui seul aurait été capable de retenir ses coups et de ne pas répliquer, alors que n'importe qui d'autre au camp aurait immédiatement perdu son sang-froid. Bellamy était définitivement une énigme à lui tout seul, même si aux premiers abords, il semblait juste être le méchant de l'histoire. Elle lui était si reconnaissante de l'avoir aidé à surpassé toute cette colère et alors elle avait songé qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas son ennemi dans le camp.

* * *

><p>Ps: Ecrire sur une Clarke en colère, c'était un peu dur au début, mais j'ai essayé de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu son caractère, et celui de Bellamy<p>

indice pour le prochain chapitre: Honteuse & Trahie


	3. Raven

**Ma petite note:** Pour ceux qui suivent " Avant que notre monde explose", l suite sortira entre mercredi et samedi

* * *

><p>Non seulement Clarke s'était trompée, mais elle s'était aussi sentie trompée. Comment avait-elle pût accorder à Finn sa confiance aussi facilement?<p>

Question stupide, elle savait très bien la réponse. Finn était celui qui était resté à côté d'elle lors de leur arrivée, celui avec lequel elle avait passé la plupart de son temps, lui donnant ainsi l'impression d'être le seul des 100 à vraiment la comprendre et à être là pour elle. Mais il ne l'était pas. Avant de mourir, Wells était là pour elle, même si cela arrangeait bien Clarke de ne pas le voir. Puis, il y avait Jasper et Monty. Ces deux-là étaient des mecs bien et qui l'auraient sûrement réconforté si elle avait fait l'effort de s'ouvrir à eux. Et, il y avait Bellamy. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait là pour elle,car c'était quand même lui qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de «combattre», que ce soit à propos des bracelets qui transmettaient leurs signaux de vie à l'Arche, ou sur la manière de gérer le camp,mais elle sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi dangereux qu'il semblait l'être. Elle n'était pas naïve, et encore moins stupide: elle savait que ce mec avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle savait aussi que ses réactions plus que violentes n'étaient que de la comédie. Elle l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait été incapable de tuer Atom, même si c'était pour son bien. Il ne pensait pas comme elle; lui refusait de tuer un ami mourant, car cela signifierait la fin, alors qu'elle, elle savait qu'une fois mort, il ne souffrirait plus car son cerveau arrêterait de recevoir de l'oxygène et qu'il arrêterait donc de ressentir la douleur.

Clarke avait enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, morte de honte. La journée avait été plus que longue et la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses pensées étaient juste trop envahissantes pour qu'elle puisse compartimenter ou raisonner normalement.

Elle s'était assise près du feu de camp, pour savourer la chaleur des flammes contre sa peau. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits et les conversations des autres membres des 100 autour d'elle, ainsi que des bruit de pas s'approchant d'elle. Elle était tellement humiliée qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'adresser la parole à quiconque l'approcherait.

-Clarke?

Elle avait relever la tête si rapidement que sou cou avait craqué. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde qui viendrait lui parler en premier.

-Je peux t'expliquer, Clarke.

Finn avait parlé d'une voie douce, voir presque compatissante et sincère. Comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à expliquer! Finn avait «oublié» de lui parler de sa petite-amie Raven, et maintenant elle était celle qui devait vivre avec le fait d'être une briseuse de ménage. Comme si sa vie ne craignait pas suffisamment! D'abord son père était mort à cause de sa mère, puis elle avait passer plusieurs mois en prison, juste avant qu'elle fasse partie d'une horde de cobaye pour l'Arche et été envoyée sur Terre, Wells était mort assassiné à cause d'un malentendu et maintenant elle et le reste des 100 étaient traqués par des psychopathes armés de lances, et elle devenait le pire ennemi de tous les couples! Combien de problèmes devrait-elle encore supporter avant d'avoir la paix?

Clarke avait croisé les bras, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux, ou du moins essayer de construire une sorte de barrière physique, parce qu'elle savait que s'il la touchait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter d'être elle-même plus longtemps. Tout son corps lui disait de crier et de hurler jusqu'à ce que cette tornade de sentiment qu'elle ressentait s'atténue, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître, du moins pas de sitôt.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Finn. Tout est parfaitement clair, répondit Clarke machinalement.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était que lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre le ferait s'en aller, et peut-être,qu'avec de la chance, il ne viendrait plus lui parler pendant plusieurs heures, ou jours.

Finn avait trahit des signes de nervosités, notamment en se touchant l'arrière de la nuque

-Alors, sans rancune?

_Sérieusement? «Sans rancune»?_

Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas?

-Sans rancune,avait acquiescer Clarke distraitement.

_Laisse-moi seule, Finn, laisse-moi seule_.

-Alors, tu ne diras rien à Raven? Avait-il demandé la voix tremblante.

Le cœur de Clarke avait loupé un battement.

-Quoi?

_Dans quel univers le fait de cacher à sa petite-amie le fait que son copain l'avait tromper allait arrangé les choses?_ Si Raven le découvrait, elle serait détruite et Finn...En fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Finn se sentirait, mais sûrement mieux que Raven.

-Elle ne peut pas savoir à propos de nous, avait-il chuchoté, juste assez fort pour que seule Clarke l'entende.

-Attend. Tu ne comptes pas lui dire?

-Non. Je ne veux pas la blesser.

_Et pourtant ça ne te dérange pas de me blesser…_

Clarke avait dû ravalé toute l'amertume et la colère qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

-Je comprends, avait-elle dit.

Non, Clarke ne comprenait pas, mais elle voulait vraiment être seule, ou aussi loin de Finn qu'elle le pouvait, alors...

-Donc, aucun mot sur nous à Raven, d'accord?

_Nous? Pourquoi il continuait de dire «nous» comme s'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre lui et moi?_

-Cela ne devrait pas être un problème, comme il n'y aura plus jamais de «nous».

Les sourcils de Finn s'étaient froncés, comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé.

-Mais, on est toujours amis, pas vrai?

-Hum...Je suppose.

-Parce que je ne veux pas perdre ma seule amie dans le camp, tu comprends.

-Je comprends.

Non, Clarke ne comprenais toujours pas, mais elle voulait vraiment qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Finn avait doucement hoché la tête, puis il s'était éloigné d'elle à reculons, comme s'il ne supportait pas la simple idée de la quitter du regard, même pour une seule seconde.

Clarke avait baissé les yeux au sol, replongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Parfois, elle trouvait Finn tout simplement déroutant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke avait décidé de retourner dans sa tente pour dormir car tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient mal. Il faut dire qu'après avoir passer la journée à rechercher la radio que Bellamy avait arraché du vaisseau de Raven, avant de la balancer dans l'eau, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était levée lentement, avait frotté son pantalon pour enlever les résidus de feuilles mortes qui s'y étaient accrochées, puis elle s'était dirigée vers sa tente, dans un état de fatigue tel qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la personne qui l'interpellait avant qu'elle se place devant elle.

-Raven! Avait sursauté Clarke, la voix partant dans les aigus.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne vas pas? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Je...Je suis juste fatiguée, avait mentit Clarke, se forçant à sourire.

-Je voulais juste te dire que le signal radio est presque rétablit. Il ne me reste qu'à trouvé la bonne fréquence et on sera en mesure de communiquer avec l'Arche.

-C'est...génial, Raven.

Clarke ne se sentait pas prête à affronter sa mère, depuis qu'elle savait pour son père, et elle avait redouté cet instant depuis qu'elle avait sût la vérité. Comment pourrait-elle la regarder dans les yeux sans lui montrer tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle?

-C'est dingue, tu ressembles tellement à Abby...

C'était LA dernière chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre aujourd'hui. Clarke en était à son point de rupture. Être comparée avec ce...monstre, elle ne pouvait même pas en supporter l'idée.

-Bonne nuit, s'était-elle contenter de répondre, mettant fin à leur conversation et en repartant vers sa tente. Si elle devait éviter Raven jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses, alors autant commencer dès maintenant.

Dieu, que c'était bon de finalement pouvoir être presque dans son lit. Clarke avait écarter les tissus pour rentrer dans sa tente quand elle s'était figée.

Qu'est-ce-que c'est? Un festival?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air heureuse de me voir, princesse.

-J'ai eu la pire des journées de toute ma vie, alors, la seule chose que je veux voir, c'est mon lit.

Bellamy s'était rapprochée d'elle, réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait d'un seul pas. Désormais entre eux, il n'y avait que le bruit de leur respiration.

-Par négligence, j'ai tué plus de 300 personnes, et ce rien qu'aujourd'hui. En comparaison, je suis sûr que ta vie semble merveilleuse.

-Merveilleuse? Merveilleuse! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne craint pas autant que la tienne, qu'elle est merveilleuse!

Bellamy avait arqué un sourcil. Est-ce que c'était parce que qu'elle lui avait dit que sa vie craignait? Ou alors parce qu'elle lui avait avoué à quel point elle se sentait impuissante dans la maîtrise de sa propre existence? C'était toujours difficile de savoir avec lui.

Clarke avait décidé de se calmer et de changer de ton parce que la seule chose qui pourrait rendre sa journée encore pire que pire, c'était qu'elle se fâche avec lui.

-J'ai découvert trop tard que Finn avait déjà une petite amie, avait-elle répondue aux questions muettes de Bellamy.

Avant même que ce dernier ait pût ouvrir la bouche, Clarke l'avait stoppé dans son élan.

-Je suis fatiguée, Bellamy, et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, alors si tu tiens tellement à me dire d'arrêter de penser à lui pour juste un autre jour jour, fait-le maintenant.

-En fait, j'allais te dire d'aller te défouler sur lui sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire parce que personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette manière, mais à toi de voir, Princesse.

Clarke était...sur le cul. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot plus adaptés pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Elle pensait qu'il allait essayer de la calmer et pourtant il était là, en train de l'encourager à se défouler sur Finn.

-Alors, pas de juste un autre jour? Avait-elle questionné, curieuse de savoir pourquoi

-Crois-moi. Il n'y à rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de voir Spacewalker se prendre une bonne raclée par la princesse de l'Arche.

Étrangement, cette idée l'avait fait sourire. Bellamy l'avait fait sourire. Il était probablement le seul à y arriver dans de pareils conditions.

-Hum...Pourquoi tu es venu?s'était rappellée Clarke.

-Ce soir, j'ai indirectement fait tué des centaines d'être humains, alors je pense que je me sentait juste confus.

Bellamy avait un regard dur, comme à son habitude, mais les traits de son visage semblaient tristes.

-Tu veux un conseil?

-Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à ça.

-Va dormir.

-Pourquoi? Je n'en ai pas envie, se défendait-il sans comprendre où Clarke voulait en venir.

-Oui, mais moi si, alors laisse moi roupiller en paix.

Il avait sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke qui avait teouvé cela étrange mais agréable de se sentir soutenue, puis il était sortit, laissant Clarke enfin seule avec elle-même, libre d'aller dormir et de prendre quelques heures de répit


	4. Octavia

_**Ma petite note:** _J'avais tellement de nouveaux projets que j'ai complètement délaissé cette fanfiction le temps de quelques semaines, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais exactement quels seront les 2 prochains chapitres, j'ai même déjà écrit le plan !

* * *

><p>Clarke était presque endormie lorsque la tête de Bellamy avait émergé dans sa tente, lui demandant quelque chose à propos de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite comprit que Octavia avait disparut, toujours somnolente et l'esprit plongé dans le brouillard. Pourquoi, au moment même où elle avait enfin réussit à écarter Raven, Finn, Wells et Charlotte de ses pensées, il venait la déranger avec un nouveau problème? Être quo-leader d'un camp d'adolescent comme elle était épuisant, mais elle avait évité de plaindre. Si lui pouvait rester en alerte et être prêt a réagir à la première difficulté, sans jamais montrer un seul signe de fatigue, elle se devait de faire de même.<br>Clarke s'était doucement redressée, prenant garde à réajuster son T-shirt et à ne pas laisser dépasser ses jambes dénudées de ses minces couvertures. Elle avait réprimé un bâillement disgracieux tout en arrangeant discrètement ses cheveux, non pas qu'elle voulait avoir l'air moins fatiguée devant Bellamy, mais elle avait au moins voulut être présentable.  
>-C'est Octavia, avait-elle marmonné la voie fatiguée, elle est sûrement entrain de faire la chasse aux papillons ou aux lucioles, quelque part autour du camp.<p>

Elle ne savait pas si elle le rassurait parce qu'elle avait envie de dormir, ou si elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle devait le faire car lui l'avait fait pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin.

-Non, pas cette fois, avait-il affirmé très sérieusement.

Clarke avait plissé des paupières, et malgré l'obscurité pressante, elle arrivait parfaitement à distinguer l'inquiétude qui transparaissait sur le traits du visage de Bellamy.  
>-Comment tu peux le savoir? Avait-elle répliqué intriguée.<br>-Je le sens, Clarke.  
>Elle avait arqué un sourcil. Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas au lien qui unissait un frère et une sœur, ou qu'elle ne prenait pas Bellamy au sérieux. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement une des seules personnes en qui elle pouvait encore avoir confiance dorénavant.<br>Elle avait réprimé un soupir avant de le regardé droit dans les yeux.  
>-Bellamy. Qu'elle heure est-il?<br>Il ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais il avait quand même répondu, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.  
>-Euh...Aux alentours des deux heures du matin?<br>-Ce qui veut dire..? avait-elle demandé sur un ton qui l'incitait à lui répondre avec le même timbre de voix lent.  
>-Qu'il est vraiment très tôt?<br>Clarke avait roulé des yeux. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait avoir l'air bête parfois, même si elle savait qu'en fait il était vraiment très intelligent.  
>-Qu'il fait nuit, avait-elle tranché. Et tu es celui qui à décréter que...<br>-...que personne ne quitterait le camp en plein nuit pour partir en exploration. Je sais ce que j'ai dit Clarke !

-Mais?

-C'est ma sœur! Si quelque chose lui arrive parce que je refuse d'aller la chercher cette nuit, je ne serrais plus capable de vivre tout en sachant que je dois avoir cela sur la conscience.

-Bellamy. Je comprends que tu te trouves dans une position difficile.

Il lui avait donné un regard qui lui disait « Non,c'est faux», et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Il était le seul depuis des décennie à avoir une sœur et elle savait que de tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, elle n'arriverait jamais à le convaincre de ne pas partir à la recherche d'Octavia. Qu'importe les chances, elle avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour éviter de le perdre lors d'une embuscade commanditée par les terriens. Elle avait conclut que le raisonné serait peut-être la seule manière de le calmer.

-Si tu ne suis pas ton propre règlement, les autres ne l'appliqueront pas non plus.

-Je m'en fiche, avait-il mentit. Si je suis là, c'est pour savoir si tu veux m'aider à la retrouvée ou non. Pas ton avis.

Il s'en était suivit un long échange de regards houleux entre eux deux, chacun tenant à être celui qui ai le dernier mot sur l'autre, enfin, façon de parler.

-Allons-y, avait-elle finalement conclut.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait besoin d'aide ou de réconfort.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de leur petite «excursion» avec Octavia et le terrien qui l'avait enlevé, mais Clarke ne pensait déjà plus qu'à retourner se coucher, comme le reste d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Elle venait à peine de se soulager d'un poids, que déjà, elle sentait les prochains problèmes arrivés. Ils venaient tout juste de ramener un terrien dans leur camp, et même si elle ne s'y était pas opposée lorsque Bellamy avait décidé de l'enlever pour l'attacher et l'interroger, elle savait qu'ils allaient tout droit vers une impasse. Après tout, les seuls solutions qu'il leur restait après c'était de tuer cet homme, donc ainsi de déclarer la guerre aux terriens,ou alors de le relâcher, et le laisser révéler au reste de son peuple les moindres détails de leur camp, ainsi que tout leur système de défense.

Une main chaude s'était subitement posée sur son épaule froide et dénudée, à cause de son réflexe nerveux de tirer sur sa manche gauche lorsqu'elle se sentait anxieuse ou perdue.

-Merci, avait murmuré Bellamy d'une voie à peine audible.

Il était derrière elle et cela la rendait inconfortable de le savoir là. Était-ce parce qu'il voulait affirmer une sorte de domination sur elle qu'il se plaçait toujours de manière à la surprendre ? De cette manière, elle ne pouvait pas réellement riposter si jamais il tentait le moindre mouvement hostile envers elle, non pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance avec lui.

Ils étaient restés en retrait du groupe, laissant les autres passer devant eux pour aller attacher le terrien. A la seconde où Bellamy avait retiré sa main de sa peau froide, elle avait rabattue son T-shirt sur son épaule pour combler le manque de chaleur qui faisait frissonner tout son corps.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre «juste un autre jour» pour la sauver, n'est-ce-pas? Avait-elle ironisé devant lui.

Bellamy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour lorsqu'il avait entendu Clarke prononcer sa phrase.

-Je l'aime trop pour ne pas la garder près de moi, avait-il répondu d'une voie neutre, ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'il était sincère.

A ses mots, il avait tourné le dos à Clarke et il s'était engouffré dans le vaisseau qui officiait aussi comme une infirmerie. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle n'aurait pas donner pour que quelqu'un l'aime comme ça.

Clarke savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer pour l'instant. La pensée de Bellamy, entrain de torturer un de leur ennemi n'était pas la pire chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper, mais de voir un côté si différent de celui qu'il lui avait montré lorsqu'il l'avait réconforté après la mort de Wells, de Charlotte et de la trahison de Finn était assez perturbant. Comme s'il pouvait passer de l'amour à la haine en quelques instants. Il était une réelle intrigue aux yeux de Clarke, de par sa dureté et sa douceur, mais aussi des nombreuses choses qu'elle ignorait à propos de lui. En effet, jusqu'à-là, elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur lui: il aimait sa sœur inconditionnellement, de sorte à être prêt à tuer pour elle, à embarquer clandestinement dans la soute d'un vaisseau spatial et à braver les dangers d'une jungle en pleine nuit. Il ne supportait pas Finn, probablement qu'il ne supportait donc pas les menteurs en général, même s'il était un des premiers à raconter des salades afin de couvrir ses actions controversées. Il aimait diriger et élaborer des plans autant qu'il semblait aimer les filles de ce camp. Clarke avait peur de découvrir une autre facette de lui, encore plus sombre que celle de l'homme brisé près à torturer un homme pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, mais une infime partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excitée à l'idée d'être celle qui réussirait, un jour peut-être, à percer l'énigme qu'était Bellamy Blake.  
>Elle espérait juste que ce mystère ne lui ferait pas perdre la tête, elle qui d'habitude, avait tendance à être la personne raisonnable de leur binôme.<p>

* * *

><p>Au départ, ce chapitre ne devait pas existé, et peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre de tous les temps, mais il est essentiel pour comprendre l'évolution Bellarke que je retrace.<p> 


	5. Dax

_**Ma petite note:** _J'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce chapitre au départ, mais l'idée s'est imposée d'elle-même. Bon chapitre :D

* * *

><p>Dax était mort, allongé par terre, la tête baignant dans son propre sang, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Bellamy était celui qui l'avait tué, l'abattant d'une balle dans la tête. Adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, Clarke à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les images de son premier vrai meurtre, de lui envahir la tête. Bien sûr, il connaissait la violence par cœur et jusque là, il pensait que les actes de terreur qu'il avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était toujours sur l'Arche et même commis indirectement - comme à l'instant où il avait empêcher la communication entre l'Arche et leur cap, tuant ainsi près de trois cents innocents- étaient les seuls pour lesquelles il se sentirait coupable pour le restant de ses jours, mais il avait eu tord. Cette fois-ci, Dax était juste devant lui et il était celui qui avait appuyé sur la détente de la mitraillette. En soit, cela ne semblait pas vraiment différent de quand il avait tiré sur Jaha, mais lui s'en était sortit même après qu'il l'ai laissé pour mort, alors que Dax...Son seul crime était d'être descendu avec eux sur Terre et d'avoir essayé de l'abattre pour protéger sa famille. Jamais il n'oublierait la lueur qui brillait dans son regard. Pour Bellamy, cela était du désespoir, mais peut-être que c'était de la peur. Après tout, tout le monde avait peur de mourir trop tôt et de ne pas finir ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Néanmoins, le pire restait ce sentiment qu'il avait d'avoir tué une réflexion de lui-même. Ce qu'avait fait Dax pour garantir la sécurité de sa mère, et ce que lui avait fait pour accompagner Octavia afin de la protéger sur Terre à n'importe quel prix, partait d'une bonne intention, même si les moyens employés étaient des armes mortelles. Bellamy secoua la tête pour essayer d'évacuer toutes ces images monstrueuses de sa tête. Qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, au fond de lui, il se sentait comme le pire monstre de tous les temps, et rien ne pourrait changer ça.<p>

«Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir» Lui avait-dit Clarke.

Elle avait raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et qu'il avait déjà planifier un plan très précis dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Rien que y penser avait été égoïste, surtout vis-à-vis d'Octavia, à laquelle il n'avait pas penser, mais ne voulait pas laisser seule, ou du moins sans son grand-frère.

«Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir» résonna encore une fois la voix de Clarke dans sa tête.

Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire? Il savait qu'il n'arriverait sûrement jamais à effacer ses images de sa tête, ou cette impression qu'il avait d'être un des êtres les plus cruel qui n'ai jamais existé et que sa vie était un danger pour celle des autres.

Il sentit Clarke bouger près de lui. Difficile à croire qu'elle s'était assoupie aussi vite après une scène de violence pareille, même s'ils avaient endurés une longue journée de marche et épuisante d'hallucinations.

Bellamy sursauta lorsque le coude de Clarke l'effleura. Non pas qu'il était de nature peureuse, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke bouge autant dans son sommeil. Pendant quelques secondes, il écouta le bruit de sa respiration irrégulière, un peu inquiet de l'irrégularité de son souffle dans un premier temps. S'il ne s'était pas rapprochée d'elle lors de la mort de Wells, Atom, Charlotte, la trahison de Finn et l'arrivée de Raven, ainsi que l'enlèvement d'Octavia, il aurait sûrement cherché à exploiter la situation à son avantage.

-Bellamy, l'interpella soudainement Clarke, mais toujours en gardant les yeux fermés. Arrête de me regarder.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Comment est-ce-qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait? Il était plutôt discret pourtant. Il s'adossa contre l'écorce de l'arbre tout en penchant la tête en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais Clarke?

Il la regarda en coin, et il la vit ouvrir discrètement un œil.

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était tout? Sa réponse n'était ni réconfortante, ni une réponse en fait. Un silence aurait été aussi révélateur que son «Je ne sais pas». Puis il songea que c'était peut-être sa manière à elle de lui montrer qu'elle était tout aussi perdue que lui.

La main de Clarke se referma autour de son poing serré et tremblant.

-Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si je m'enfuyais.

Clarke fit pression contre la main d'un Bellamy surpris. Il savait maintenant qu'elle avait sa tête complètement tourné vers lui, mais il ne la regarda pas en retour. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter son regard moralisateur et plein de culpabilité Si d'habitude elle lui reprochait déjà d'être un connard la moitié du temps, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le regard qu'elle lui donnerait maintenant, même s'il avait tué Dax pour ne pas qu'il la tue elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle à voix-basse.

Bellamy contemplait le ciel et les étoiles en train de disparaître à l'approche de l'aube. Combien de temps est-ce-qu'il était resté là, assis et perdu dans ses pensées?

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne vois pas que quoique je fasse, quoique j'entreprends ou quoique je pense à faire, il y à toujours des morts au bout du compte? Si je «disparais» pendant cette excursion, tout redeviendra comme c'était supposé l'être au départ.

Bellamy entendit Clarke gémir tout en se mettant accroupie et en le dévisageant, mais sans pour autant lui lâcher la main .Il essayait de ne pas la regarder, préférant se contenter de scruter une des mitraillettes qu'ils avaient récupérés. Ils avaient beaucoup d'armes à transporter et cela n'avait pas été prudent de dormir dehors, à cause de la menace des terriens, même si à eux deux, ils étaient aussi armés qu'une petite armée.

-Bellamy, je sais que tu n'étais pas supposé faire partie du plan, mais maintenant que tu es là, ta présence dans notre camp me semble être une évidence.

Bellamy tourna sa tête afin de ne plus avoir Clarke dans son champs de vision.

-Les 100 iront très bien sans moi, énonça-t-il difficilement, mais d'une voix calme et posée.

Ce qu'il pensait être une vérité lui était très difficile à admettre. Se déclarer impuissant, ne méritant pas le respect des 100 et inutile devant Clarke n'allait certes pas l'aider à se mettre en valeur.

Le froissement des feuilles qui craquaient sous les pieds de Clarke lui indiqua que cette dernière n'allait pas l'abandonner si vite.

-Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète, Bellamy.

Clarke se plaça juste devant lui, refusant de le laisser l'ignorer alors qu'elle était là pour lui.

-Tu es celui sur lequel je m'appuie dès que je me sens tomber. Tu es comme la source de ma force, si tu n'es plus là, qu'est-ce-que je vais faire? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, et cela sembla énervé Clarke d'avantage.

-Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-telle.

Bellamy ne se sentait toujours pas à la hauteur d'affronter le regard de Clarke, alors il se contenta de fixer le sol devant lui. Il entendit Clarke prononcer son prénom, non sans une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

Bien qu'il ait les jambes tendues devant lui, Clarke trouva quand même un moyen de lui faire face en posant un genoux de chaque côtés d'entre elles, puis elle lui attrapa le bas du visage, coinçant son menton entre son pouce et son index, se plaçant là où son regard était.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais...Pourrais-tu rester avec moi, juste un autre jour?Se risqua à lui demandé Clarke, les yeux dans les yeux.

Bellamy ne savait pas si c'était parce que Clarke était surprenante, la seule personne qui lui démontrait une vraie source d'intérêt pour lui et non son pouvoir de leader ou bien très voir trop proche de lui, mais son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il reste alors qu'elle devait le prendre pour une source de problèmes?Ses prunelles brunes s'enfonçant dans les prunelles bleues de Clarke, se faisant rassurer -pour la deuxième fois- par une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une autre personne, et non seulement, le gars prêt à tout pour sa petite sœur. Bien sûr, il serait toujours là pour la protéger, mais maintenant, il ne se sentait plus piéger dans ce rôle et il avait l'impression de pouvoir avoir une vie.

-Si tu continues à te mettre à quatre pattes sur moi, je pense que je ne vais plus jamais te quitter…Commenta sarcastiquement Bellamy, en utilisant l'ironie pour masquer son trouble par rapport à leur proximité nouvelle.

Clarke gloussa maladroitement pour couvrir sa gêne,puis elle relâcha le menton de Bellamy.

-Euh...On devrait retourner au camp avant que les autres ne s'entre-tuent, trancha-t-elle les joues roses.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et Clarke essaya de se relever sans prendre appui sur les jambes de Bellamy, ce qui fut un échec total. Elle n'était même pas complètement debout sur ses pieds que Bellamy bougea une de ses jambes et la fit trébucher. Clarke s'écrasa contre lui dans un petit cri aiguë, et elle sentit le corps de Bellamy contre le sien. Ce dernier gémit de douleur lorsque le genoux de Clarke – dont la tête s'était nichée dans le cou de Bellamy- atterrit non loin de son entre-jambe.

-On à éviter la catastrophe….conclu un Bellamy soulagé face à une Clarke haletante.

Il n'était pas sûr que le terme de «catastrophe» était vraiment approprié pour une situation pareille, mais avec Clarke qui l'écrasait de tout son poids, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre:<strong> _Ma version du jour de l'Unité. Hâte d'y être, pas vous? :D


	6. Les Terriens

_**Ma petite note:** _Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit comme cela du tout ! En tout cas, profitez !

* * *

><p>Comment est-ce que cette journée avait tourné aussi mal?<br>C'était le jour de l'unité et il y avait encore quelques heures de cela, tout lui semblait parfait. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort depuis Dax, ou de "drame" amoureux et elle savait qu'elle pouvait désormais avoir confiance en les 100, même si elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai.  
>Dehors, la nuit avait déjà obscurcit le ciel, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les 100 arrêtèrent de célébrer ce jour spécial. Avec l'alcool que Monty avait réussit à fabriquer, aucun des leurs n'allait se coucher sobre et cela poserait sûrement quelques problèmes le lendemain si les Terriens venaient les attaquer.<br>Non.  
>Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser de ses esprits tout ce qui n'était pas l'alcool, les jeux et Bellamy lui disant qu'elle mériterait bien de boire un verre ou deux. Ce soir, elle devait penser à l'instant présent et non au jour d'après.<br>Clarke marchait à travers le camp, observant les autres s'amuser, un verre plein à la main. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle mourait d'envie de jouer, mais une petite partie ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.  
>-Envie de de s'amuser? Lui souffla la voix charmeuse de Bellamy à son oreille.<br>Clarke ne pût réprimer un sourire, même en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait finie par s'habituer à sentir son corps derrière elle. En fait, elle commençait presque à apprécier quand il le faisait.  
>Au début, elle l'avait considéré comme son ennemi car elle refusait de voir plus loin que ses faux-airs de dur à cuire. Puis, elle avait découvert ses faiblesses et elle lui avait laissé une chance. Il l'avait réconforté, mais toujours en restant à sa place et en veillant à ne jamais la privée de son intimité. De cette manière, elle n'avait plus besoin qu'il soit à ses côtés pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. Mais depuis peu, tout avait changé; lors de l'une de leurs "disputes", ils se tenaient si proches l'un de l'autre que le regard de Clarke avait dévié sur ses lèvres et que dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus penser à quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'il lui parlait ou qu'elle le voyait.<br>-Tu connais les règles? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers un groupe d'adolescent qui jouaient à faire rebondir un cailloux dans des verres.  
>Clarke se sentait gênée, mais pas parce qu'il avait son torse collé à son dos et que leur position vue de l'extérieur devrait ressembler à celle d'un couple. Elle était honteuse car le souffle chaud qui s'écrasait contre sa nuque lui rappelait immédiatement ses lèvres et qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les frisons d'envie de parcourir son corps.<br>-Je n'aime pas vraiment ce jeu, bredouilla Clarke maladroitement, tout en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. Je croyais que tu patrouillais ce soir?  
>-Il faut croire que j'ai eu envie de me divertir, répondit-il.<br>Clarke remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de bouteille en main et elle l'interrogea du regard, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Bellamy enroula ses doigts autour de la main de Clarke qui tenait la gourde , puis il le porta à sa bouche et il en prit une grande gorgée. Clarke avait toujours les yeux fixé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa sa langue dessus pour essuyer les quelques gouttes d'alcool restantes. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle?  
>-Maintenant, à quoi est-ce que nous pouvons bien jouer?<p>

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai jamais...Commença un des 100 en réfléchissant….couché avec quelqu'un du camp.<br>Le but du jeu étant de prendre une gorgée à chaque fois que l'on avait fait quelque chose que celui qui disait «Je n'ai jamais» n'avait jamais fait, Clarke contempla sa flasque à moitié-vide et elle prit une gorgée rapide, tout en gardant un œil sur Bellamy, qu'elle vit avalé une grosse gorgée d'alcool. Clarke savait que Bellamy était un tombeur et elle avait déjà vu plusieurs filles sortir de sa tente, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette réalité, même si elle n'avait aucun droit d'être égoïste par rapport à lui.  
>Un des membres de leur petit groupe leva sa bouteille, signe qu'il allait parler;<br>-Je n'ai jamais été trahie par un ami.  
>Décidément, Clarke devrait remplir une autre gourde si cela continuait comme ça. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais heureusement d'autre personne bûrent en même temps qu'elle.<br>Clarke passa une main sur son front et elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Peut-être que ce jeu n'était pas une bonne idée après tout.  
>-Je n'ai jamais été attirée par quelqu'un que je détestais au départ, scanda la voix de Bellamy.<br>Clarke leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de voir qu'il l'observait en retour. Est-ce qu'il attendait de voir si une quelconque réaction apparaissait sur son visage ou si elle allait boire? Son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres de Bellamy et elle bût cul-sec le reste de sa flasque. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se focaliser sur le demi-sourire de Bellamy.  
>Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne pût penser à rien d'autre que lui et elle avait l'impression que c'était un sentiment partagé, puis son attention dévia sur sa gourde vide et cela la ramena à la réalité.<br>Elle ne pourrait plus jouer si elle n'avait plus rien à boire. Clarke brisa leur cercle en se retournant vers la tente de Monty où était stocké les litres d'alcool qu'il avait fabriqué et elle fit quelques pas avant que la main calleuse de Bellamy ne la retienne.  
>Étonnant. Elle n'avait plus besoin qu'il s'annonce pour savoir que c'était lui.<br>-Où est-ce que tu penses aller? Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix sombre.  
>-Ma gourde est vide, répondit Clarke en se sentant obligé de se justifier.<br>Tiens, cela aussi était nouveau. Depuis quand elle avait l'impression de devoir tout lui dire ?  
>-Pas la mienne, il répliqua doucement, tout en la forçant à tourner sur elle-même, rien qu'en lui tirant sur le poignet.<br>Il la lui tendit alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux un membre des 100 dire : "Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve à propos de l'un d'entre vous"  
>Alors que Clarke pensait prendre la flasque, Bellamy la porta délicatement à ses lèvres et il la fit boire.<br>Clarke se sentait à la fois gênée et surexposée, mais aussi heureuse, et elle savait que sans une bonne dose d'alcool, elle n'aurait jamais poussé leur jeux aussi loin.  
>Une fois qu'elle eût finie sa gorgée, Bellamy prit le relais et vida la gourde devant elle, avant de lui lancer un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.<br>L'esprit de Clarke était confus, mais elle arrivait toujours à penser correctement, du moins presque, et si elle se fiait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils s'étaient tous deux avouer qu'ils avaient déjà rêvés de l'un et l'autre.

-Clarke? L'appela Finn derrière elle, loin de se douter que sa soirée allait tourner au drame à cause de lui. J'ai réussit à nous arranger un rendez-vous avec les Terriens.

* * *

><p>Deux coups de feu résonnèrent juste après que Clarke entendit Bellamy crier son prénom. Elle se baissa immédiatement au sol pour éviter les tirs des balles et des flèches, tout en avançant vers la fin du pont, Finn sur ses talons, afin de retrouver Bellamy. Non sans mal, elle le rejoignit, tremblante encore de surprise et les jambes flageolantes.<br>-On s'arrache, ordonna-t-il, tout en couvrant leurs arrières.  
>Clarke ne bougea pas, toujours sous le choc d'avoir échapper à la mort de si près.<br>-Clarke! Répéta Bellamy en hurlant.  
>Il jura et lui attrapa fermement le poignet, avant de se mettre à courir du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, Clarke le suivant en essayant de ne pas trébucher.<br>Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si elle n'avait pas mis Bellamy dans la confidence. Peut-être qu'elle serait morte, ou pire, capturée puis torturée à mort.  
>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie et Clarke se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était là à veiller sur elle, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et incapable de se défendre elle-même devant lui. Maintenant, qu'elle attachait beaucoup plus d'importance à ce qu'il pensait d'elle qu'avant, elle allait faire des efforts pour être à sa hauteur et un jour, sauver sa vie à lui.<br>Alors qu'ils couraient toujours à vive allure vers le camp, la peur au ventre, la main de Bellamy glissa dans celle de Clarke.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre; Murphy est de retour<p>

PS: Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu pour les deux hélicoptères qui se sont écrasés en Argentine, mais toutes mes pensées vont aux huits français à bord et aux deux argeà noys arranr


End file.
